


A Hat Fit for a Captain

by hentadiles



Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentadiles/pseuds/hentadiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Deepwoods are an exhausting place, fortunately there are plenty of flowers around for Cowlquape to make crowns with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hat Fit for a Captain

Five days riding through the Deepwoods had taken its toll on the small group. They had all but lost hope of ever finding the rest of the crew. And yet they pressed on.

As they prepared to make camp on the sixth night even Cowlquape, who had been so excited to finally see in person what he had only read about in scrolls, was wearing thin. He felt useless in this vast forest where his knowledge of history did nothing for him. Here it took skill and instinct to survive not book knowledge and cunning as it did in Sanctaphrax.

The rest of the party went off on their assigned tasks, Spooler gathering the wood and Goom and Twig off foraging and hunting for their meal. Cowlquape, however, slumped down on the ground by the prowlgrins.

"At least you’re good for something, huh boy," he whispered to the beast that had carried him all this way. Sighing, he picked at the patch of flowers growing around the log the prowlgrins were tied to.The stems of some of the small blue plants split open a the base as he pulled at the and Cowlquape got an idea. He began tying the stems together one by one making a long chain.

_It may not be very useful_ , he thought,  _but it’s something_. The slow and methodical actions kept him calm and occupied he didn’t need to think about anything but tying one stem to the next. Before long he had a healthy pile of flower rings sitting next to him and draped on the log behind him.

"Cowlquape?" Twig’s concerned voice carried over to where Cowlquape was sitting and pulled him out of his reverie.

"Over hear Twig." Cowlquape tried to stand but was forced back down by a sharp pain in his legs. He laughed. "I can’t much move though. My legs must have fallen asleep." Twig appeared from behind the prowlgrin and grinned at the sight of his apprentice stuck on the ground and covered in flowers.

"Come on," he offered his hand. "Spooler’s cooked up some rather nice looking wood pheasant. We’d better hurry before he eats it all himself." Cowlquape smiled and took Twig’s offered hand, wincing as he was pulled off the ground. Twig turned to head back to the others by the fire and Cowlquape grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" He bent down and picked up one of the smaller rings of flowers before turning and reaching up to place it on Twig’s head.

"A hat fit for a captain." He smiled giddily making Twig laugh.

"If you say so Cowlquape; if you say so."


End file.
